Kate Castle
by Eleantris
Summary: Just a short oneshot. Kate reflects on how she came about her new name, and why she said yes to a man with more money than he knew what to do with, property on the moon, and the mental age of a five year old. No plot, particularly, just Caskett!


_**This is just a short, fluffy oneshot really, no plot – just Casketty goodness! Just to say before you start reading, I'm currently running a shuffle songfic competition, so if you're interested in taking part, the details are at the top of my profile page. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, happy reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle. =D**_

_**Kate Castle**_

* * *

_Kate Castle. _

_Kate Johanna Castle. _

_Katherine Johanna Castle. _

_Katie Castle. _

_Kate Castle. _

_Mrs Castle_

_Mrs. K. Castle_

_Kate Castle_

It didn't matter how many times she wrote it down, or how many times she whispered it to herself, Kate couldn't quite believe it. She was married. To an insanely rich multi-award winning novelist who did stupid things like buy property on the moon, and who acted like he had the mental maturity of a five year old most of the time. How the hell did that happen?

Well, actually, Kate knew exactly how it happened. He had insisted on dragging her to London on one of his books tours, had somehow managed to book a VIP pod on the London Eye at last minute and at the very top, looking out over the busy, diverse canvas that was the city of London, he had got down on one knee and proposed. And for some mad, insane, completely unknown reason, she had said yes.

Laughing to herself, Kate shook her head, knowing that the reason hadn't been mad, insane or completely unknown. She had said yes because she loved him. Because she loved him, and she loved his mother, and she loved Alexis. Because she loved falling asleep in his arms every night and waking up exactly the same way every morning, his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm. She had said yes because madly, she wanted to spend the rest of her life eating chocolate pancakes for breakfast, watching Castle talk to a rubber ducky when he was in the bath and holidaying in the Hamptons every summer, doing crazy things that she would never have done before, like water-skiing and tight-rope walking. Yes, Castle had her doing all sorts of insane things, and she had come to love him for it.

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of those smug married women who can't help but flaunt their marriages in other people's faces." Rick had just entered the kitchen, where Kate had been sat at the breakfast bar, scrawling her new name on a notepad. He leant over her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her jaw, her neck, and then her temple, his face lingering next to hers.

Kate laughed and shook her head, turning it to press her lips to his. "Just getting used to it, that's all," she said, nodding towards the paper and all the different variations of 'Kate Castle'.

"That's the thing though, my dear detective, it's a slippery slope." Still standing behind her, he gently pulled back her hair and bent his head to kiss behind her ear, inhaling her floral, feminine scent as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It starts with just writing your name over and over again, but before you know it, when you're talking to Lanie and the boys it'll be all 'my husband this, my husband that'... 'We're thinking of getting the bedroom repainted – do you think we should go for Burnt Crimson or Amazonian Green?', and 'Isn't my wedding ring just beautiful, oh, look how it's catching the light!' Trust me, these things never end well."

Laughing again, Kate shook her hair forwards against and leant back against her husband's chest. She held up her hand in the light as a joke, watching as the diamonds embedded within the ring sparkled and shimmered in the light. "But it _is_ very beautiful, catching the light like that..."

Rick took a sudden step back from her, his hands slipping from around her waist. "Who are you and what have you done with the Kate Beckett I know and love?"

Kate dropped her hand with a laugh and hopped off the stool she had been sat on. "Beckett?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Kate Beckett? Sorry, I don't know anyone of that name at this address."

He let out a long sigh and pulled her towards him again, burying his face in her hair and she pressed her lips to his jaw. "Please, Kate, please, just don't go all Gina and Meredith on me."

"Don't worry; I'm just playing with you!" She pulled back, her eyes dancing with laughter as she put her hands either side of his face. "I promise to always tell you off for playing with my gun while I'm out of the room, and never to stop making you stay in the car while I do the exciting stuff, and always, always to punish you for buying me expensive presents."

A grin spread across Rick's face as he looked at her, still unable to believe his luck. How had _he _managed to get someone like _her_ to agree to marrying him? He chuckled inwardly to himself – it was a question his mother asked frequently. "Oh, and what would those punishments involve, Mrs Castle?"

Running her hands down to his chest where her fingers started to toy absentmindedly with the buttons of his shirt. "Well, I don't know, Mr Castle... How about we go and find out?" She fisted his shirt in her hands and tugged him closer to her, lips teasing his as she gave him the briefest of kisses before moving to back away.

"Uh-uh, Kate, you don't get away that easily," Rick murmured, pulling her back towards him as he gave her a proper kiss, tongue tangling with hers and their lips moulded together perfectly. "Should we go see about that punishment now?"

A loud noise sounded from the corner of the room as Alexis entered, still in her pyjamas as she rubbed sleepily at her eyes, glad that she couldn't completely see the scene before her. "Ugh, do you two mind? I mean, I love you guys, but some of us have got to eat breakfast without throwing up."

"Sorry, Alexis," Kate said with a smile, giving Rick a quick peck on the lips before returning to her stool at the breakfast bar as Alexis took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Kate, it's cute really." She looked up at her dad. "Chocolate pancakes?"

A grin spread across his face as he looked at his two favourite girls. "Always."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that, I hope you'll check out the songfic competition thing, and thanks for reading! Remember, reviews mean love and cookies!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
